


see me runnin (through that open door)

by TheJGatsby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJGatsby/pseuds/TheJGatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the tumblr prompt: reylo wingfic with rey slappin kylo over the head with her wings, if ya like</p>
            </blockquote>





	see me runnin (through that open door)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written or read wingfic before I hope I did this justice  
> Title from I Believe I Can Fly by R Kelly because obviously

Just because he’s technically on their side now doesn’t mean Rey has to  _ like  _ it. Or him. Or working with him. But she’s gotten enough lectures from Luke about letting go of her hate that she can’t bring herself to be genuinely cruel to him, just… incredibly antagonistic. Besides, it’s so  _ easy _ \- he’s so awkward and uncomfortable in his own skin, and she can  _ see _ him struggling to contain his anger whenever she hides his shoes or Force-moves things just out of his reach when he’s trying to grab them. It’s petty and it’s childish but ultimately it’s satisfying, and even if she’s being a bully, he killed his father, so she’ll always have the moral high ground.

Being sent on missions together by the Resistance and then the new Jedi order doesn’t really help their… strained dynamic. Especially not weird missions, for which this one  _ definitely _ qualifies, although Rey’s definition of “weird” is pretty expansive, considering her incredibly limited upbringing. But even Kylo seems a little freaked out by the fact that they’ve both been handed mechanical wings and informed, as if it were wholly unsurprising, that those are the best method of transport in the planet’s strange atmosphere, and the area they’re trying to reach is essentially impossible to navigate with a ship as big as the Falcon. So, wings. Literal, actual wings, like something out of a fantasy holodrama.

They’re ungainly things, made of some kind of thin, tanned leather stretched over a metal frame, and it takes a lot of getting used to to manage the control scheme, especially the switch between automated and manual flight, and Rey crashes a  _ lot _ in the first few hours. But she’ll be damned if the first thing she can’t learn to fly well is her own body, and she sets to adjusting with a vengeful determination. Kylo gets it easier than her, because of course he’s done something like this before, with his father as a kid for fun, and she pretends she can’t see him smirking every time she hits the ground.

“The Force is always helpful,” he says as she trudges past where he’s leaning, disgustingly aloof, against a tree and watching her jump off the platform for practice flights again and again. She scowls,  _ I’ll show you the Force _ running through her head as she extends one wing while she passes him, whacking him firmly in the face.

He yelps and she tosses a flippant “Oops” over her shoulder as she stretches the mechanical wings out again and takes the leap.

She’s got the first part of the flying deal down, the initial soaring, and she can handle steering in a broad sense, but it’s when she tries to change altitude that things get tricky. She always either plummets too fast and loses control or doesn’t manage to gain enough height before careening into a tree. Normally she would learn, well, on the fly, no pun intended, but the mission they’re on is slated to take anywhere from a couple of weeks to a few months, so they have time to figure out how to fly right, it’s not urgent.

She hears him jump out after her and her frown deepens. He swoops down so he’s underneath her and rolls over in midair so they’re face to face. Rey hasn’t the slightest idea how he manages to not drop like a stone, and she resents him and his stupid show-off skill deeply for it.

“I meant to use the Force to help control yourself, not harass me,” he says, and she’s not sure if the tone she hears is amusement or irritation, but decides it’s the latter, because she’s irritated about his general existence so he should feel the same about her. “You can make up for lack of experience and muscle memory with it, like this.” He drops into a steep nosedive, and she makes sure he sees her ignoring him.

The second time it happens, it’s actually an accident, and she does feel bad- landing isn’t easy, and he’s trying to talk her through it, but instead of being helpful it’s just distracting, and she ends up careening into him and sending them both crashing to the forest floor in a screaming tangle of limbs and leather and spindly metal.

She ends up on top of him, and she has to take a minute while the world is still spinning before she can sit up.

“Are you all right?” he asks, searching her face, his hands on her shoulders, and he looks genuinely concerned, even though she’s the one who crashed into him.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, just a couple scratches, are you okay?”

He grimaces. “Just scratches and bruises.”

“I’m sorry,” she says, “I didn’t mean to this time.”

“I know, it’s fine, it’s probably my fault anyway.”

“No, no, you were just trying to help, I was being childish.”

“You? Childish?” he says, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Never.” She smacks him on the chest, and it makes her realize that she’s still sitting mostly on top of him, so she scrambles to the side and tries to make herself look busy checking on her wing contraptions and brushing twigs out of her hair.

They’re both in the air again a short while later, and she uses the advice she pretended she hadn’t heard him give her to sidle up next to him. “Thank you,” she says, “for trying to help me. I know I was being a jerk, and I’m sorry.”

Kylo shrugs as best he can with the wings. “I’m used to it.” It’s that, more than anything, that makes her feel bad for the way she’s been treating him. As much as he may be in the red karma-wise, it’s still just so…  _ mean _ of her, and she really doesn’t want to be like that.

“I’m sorry for everything else, too,” she says, sheepish. “All the pranks and everything. It was… crappy of me.”

“It’s really fine, Rey, I understand, I’d have been the same way in your place.”

She makes a face. “That doesn’t really make me feel better.” He laughs at that, and she’s gratified. “Truce?”

“Truce.”

It doesn’t stop her from accidentally hitting him with her wings about fifteen more times, but it’s a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://thejgatsbykid.tumblr.com)!


End file.
